


Five Things (x6)

by trascendenza



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various five things prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x6)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by planetgal471, tinheart and the_darkglow.

**Five Times Will's Heart Broke While Deanna Was Dating Worf**

5\. He takes off his pips one night and realizes he could have had them both.

4\. The smile he secretly thought of as his imzadi smile shows up when she thinks no one else is looking. But he always is.

3\. She doesn't even murmur protest when he cancels their mid-weekly trip to the holosuites, and shortly after, she stops coming by for tea. He hates that she knows him so well.

2\. He goes to Worf's quarters to work on a report they need to file, and can hear the Klingon opera through the door. He can't sleep for the next week.

1\. In the mess hall, he sees her feeding a Ktarian chocolate puff to Worf. Worf, being Worf, swallows it with the look that most people reserve for prune juice. She just laughs and gives him another.

**Five Times Picard Wished He'd Stayed in the Family Business**

5\. He opened Robert's message after the party—most of the partygoers weren't even going to serve on his ship, but everyone loved free drinks—and thought he'd never heard the word _congratulations_ sound like an insult before.

4\. Boothby gave him a hearty pat on the back when he proudly presented his test scores. "You'd make any father proud, boy."

3\. He tasted the "finest vintage" the ship had to offer.

2\. She sat with Jack's body longer than regulations allowed, but he'd rather be court-marshaled than tell her it wasn't her right.

1\. His father struggled to draw another breath, gripping Jean-Luc's wrist painfully tight. "We could have had it all, son." He let go when Jean-Luc wouldn't look at him, and turned away in the bed.

**Five Inside Jokes Beverly and Jack Used to Have** (2007-05-02)

**5.**

"You'll spoil him," he said.  
"Your point?"  
He grinned. "It's my turn."

**4\. **

"My husband, Jack." She tried to keep a straight face. "The famous author."

**3\. **

"He'll serve. It's in his blood."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"I'll... plant a big fat kiss on Picard."  
She laughed. "You'd do that just to see the look on his face."  
He kissed the side of her neck. "Or because I love to make you laugh."

**2\. **

"Grab that canteen, will you, Jack?"  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow.  
"Captain's orders," Beverly said, collapsing into helpless laughter.  
After a few minutes, Jean-Luc sighed and grabbed it himself.

**1.**

He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. "Time to advance my career."

**Five Times Data Felt Human** (2007-04-25)

5\. Bashir's hand on his wrist has no extreme temperature variance, no excessive smoothness to it, no extra joints: nothing to mark it out of the ordinary. Yet Data's lips downturn just a bit when it is removed. Most odd.

4\. When he dreams, his brain processes are never still. He is not truly suspended, not as a human. His subconscious is not truly comparable to that of an organic brain. But if he has no way of knowing the difference, is it truly relevant?

3\. Drunkenness: most definitely prime in the category of "fun."

2\. The Captain invited him to go swimming down planetside and didn't ask a single question about his functionality in water. He processed it as fascinating that an omission could be such a clear indicator of inclusion.

1\. His eyelids slid over his ocular viewscreens without a problem, but from the expression on Geordi's face, some type of abnormal occurrence was worrying him.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you, Data."

Data tilted his head to the side, and as the last of his circuits were whirring into life, there was a not-quite-thought underneath them: _not as good as it is to see you, my friend._

**Five Things Geordi Can See Just Fine** (2007-05-01)

5\. From the second he met Picard, he saw that no matter how aloof he might seem, he would lay his life down for his crew every time.

4\. Himself—a rare talent. He knew his own weaknesses and strengths better than most, probably because he's always had to prove himself, whether situation warranted it or not.

3\. The way that Will looks at Deanna; he knows it'll only be a matter of time.

2\. That when his crewmates stop averting their eyes from his face is when he's really become one of them.

1\. That no matter what any scientist, court, or man says, Data is as human as any of them. It's not his parts that matter, but his soul, and Geordi has always been able to see that just fine.

**Five Times Jean-Luc Didn't Tell Wesley to Shut Up**

**5\. **

He tried to, but an alien was obstructing his passageway.

**4\. **

"Q can't be trusted."

A pause, and a grudging nod.

"Well, no one can deny that, ensign."

**3\. **

"It's beautiful," Wesley said, slack-jawed in the light of the nebula.

Picard had to agree.

**2\. **

"Data's acting strangely."

Picard quickly ushered him into his office. "Go ahead, ensign."

Wesley grinned. "Oh, I just said that to get you in here, sir."

**1\. **

"My father wouldn't have left you behind," Wesley said, stubbornly hauling Picard up over his shoulder.

_So he wouldn't_, Picard thought, but couldn't say; old pain though it was, it never went away.


End file.
